Infinite ground attack combo
The infinite ground attack combo, which may be referred to just as the infinite combo or some sort of combo trick, is an advanced techinique that can be used in Sector mode to defeat Viruses much more quickly and subsequently clear Sector games in less time than usual. Execution To execute this technique, a player must use his basic ground attack three times (barring the last, critical strike) in succession and then guard. The player then repeats these actions as necessary to destroy the virus quickly. A player should remain aware of nearby hazards as targets behind the player will not be hit. This technique in particular is virtually used only while transformed as the transformed BOT generally has a larger hitbox that can hit multiple viruses at once. By using attacks that do not knock down Viruses (the last, critical strike), viruses will not enter their invulnerable knocked-down states and be perpetually susceptible to flinching (brief stunned states), and thus attacks. This technique can also be used if the last, critical strike takes a while to use or has a poor hitbox (and the attack otherwise makes play cumbersome). Limitations on effectivity It should be noted, however, this technique does not work well on all enemies. Some Boss Viruses will retaliate immediately and abruptly after being hit '''six times '''using this technique (three attacks, guard, three more attacks), such as Scalper, Mandragore, Kowbat, Sergeant Sector, CodeRed, and others. On the other hand, some boss viruses cannot do this, such as Bubbleboy. However, if multiple players execute this technique at the same time, the virus may flinch too much to respond. Additionally, this countering can be circumvented by using the technique while on a raised surface. Generally, this may place a BOT out of the range of the enemy hitbox, allowing for an uninterrupted assault (this also allows Guard Crush to be indefinitely used on such enemies). This can be demonstrated in the Treasure Raid stage, where a number of crates can be stood upon in order to attack the BoxVendor and Kowbat Boss Viruses here. There is also a combination of methods such as using counterattack to deliver a 7th attack on boss enemies who counter-attack rather slowly, such as the Sergeant Sector. Another method would be to attack twice, guard, and then deliver all 4 hits of the standard v-combo. Furthermore, if you have to break up your combo for reasons, you can always activate your active skill on the 6th hit to avoid getting counterattacked. Other notes This technique is most effective when used with Transformation Packs that have high attack speeds, such as LanternMan, SuperKhanZ, Lady-Valor, and others. On a separate note, the Kowbat special transformation has a large hitbox and can attack more enemies at once. In addition, the Mandragore special transformation's third attack (a flamethrower) can deal multiple hits at once to viruses and even players; this technique can be used to avoid using its fourth, critical strike (a sweeping flamethrower) which takes a while to use and will only deal one hit to each enemy (Kowbat's last, critical strike has a large range but also takes a while to use). This technique does not work in Player versus Player mode, as players will automatically be knocked down after absorbing four attacks (even if those attacks do not normally deliver knockdown). This technique can still be used to avoid delivering the last, critical strike for whatever strategic reason. It will work on Base mode mercenaries, however, though it may work poorly if mercenaries exhibit great lagginess and attack while flinching. Miscellaneous There is said to be a schism as to who has "discovered" this technique. Indeed, such a claim cannot be vouched as this technique has existed since the beginning of the established BOTS game. Players may have discovered this technique on their own and not revealed it largely to others. Over time, as expert play of BOTS emerged, techniques such as this became increasingly more prevalent in the game community. Category:Miscellaneous